


Lazy Sunday Morning

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Lazy Sunday Morning

Remus remembers a lazy Sunday morning, when Sirius had crawled into bed after a month working in the Order. He had crept into the room as quietly as he could have managed. (Translation: he tripped over his own shoe and banged his head on the closed door.) But Remus had squinted against the sun, hoping it wasn’t a dream.  
“Sirius, you came back,” Remus says incredulously. He runs his fingers through Sirius’s hair, smiling for the first time since the other man had left. “What did you do?”  
“Work,” Sirius replied simply, curling into Remus’s side as he sighed. “I’m sorry I never said goodbye, Moony, but you were asleep when I had to go.”  
Remus didn’t say anything, letting the silence speak for him.  
“I’ll never go without saying goodbye, you know that,” Sirius finished. He kissed Remus’s forehead, then the scars on his shoulders, one by one. “I’ll always come back, I promise.”  
Remus remembers this again sixteen years later, when he sleeps in a too-cold too-big bed in a too-cold too-big bedroom and thinks, You lied, Sirius.


End file.
